The Adventures of !
by Mishi Tamashi
Summary: I don't think it's fair that some countries were left out of Hetalia so I'm going to introduce them via Jamaica. Another country that isn't used in Hetalia. Jamaica is now getting her own story which is still going to have other countries only with a plot
1. Chapter 1

.-~^~-.The adventures of Jamaica.-~^~-.

"Ok! Now that we're all here it's time to get this meeting rolling!" A loud blonde announced, blue eyes took shelter behind glasses and a huge smile beamed directly under them. Another blonde pinched the bridge of his nose and sighed looking the loud blonde over with green eyes.

"America, not everyone is here you git we're still missing one person." He reminded America for, what had to be, the umpteenth time. England furrowed his distinctive eyebrows together in aggravation, a blonde with long wavy hair twirled a rose in his hand.

"I sink we should just start ze meeting wizout them, it's zer fault for being late." France criticized with one blue eye open, a platinum blonde smiled to himself and looked at America with purple eyes.

"Perhaps China is missing one, da?" Russia optioned until a slim boy with long black hair in a pony-tail and angry brown eyes interrupted.

"But I am already here, aru!" China yelled, receiving a blissful smile from the Russian, America stroked his chin.

"Maybe it's Canada, don't worry bro! I, the hero, will totally save your ass!" America announced before 'Ha-ha-ha-ing' to himself loudly. Another blonde poked his hand out from behind Russia and looked at America with blue eyes.

"A-america, I'm right here." He whispered, at the end of the table a tall serious looking blonde with his hair brushed back (I bet you guys already know who this is) wore a look of agitation for the chattering countries finally he opened angry blue eyes and stood while slamming his hands on the table.

"Every conference itz the same damn thing you idiots could just take a count und roll then we'll know who's missing and we can start without zem!" Germany screamed, a brunette with a curl sat between a brunette identical to him and one slumbering away. The brunette turned to his twin.

"Ve~, Romano look Greece has-a fallen asleep." He smiled, his twin scowled.

"Let the cat lover sleep Feliciano, this damned potato eater is-a going to rant-a the whole meeting, I wish I could get-a some shut I myself." Romano complained, Germany shot him a glare while another blonde messed with his phone with animated green eyes suddenly he started laughing and nudged the blue eyed brunette next to him.

"O-M-G Lithuania, like, check out this text my friend had just sent me. I had just, like, totally L-O-L-ed at it." Poland laughed while shoving it to Lithuania who skimmed it and chuckled. A short blue eyed platinum blonde fidgeted next to a tall platinum blonde with serious looking blue eyes, the shorter to the two looked at the taller one.

"Crazy meeting right?" Finland commented nervously, Sweden looked at him for a while before answering.

"Yeah…"

"Why don't you all stopping acting like children and we can continue the meeting." A brown haired man suggested with sophisticated purple eyes behind glasses. A man with short black hair and brown eyes next to him looked around, assessed the situation, then nodded.

"I agree with Austria." Japan admitted, after everyone had settled down America stood in front of a chalkboard.

"Fair enough, since I'm the hero I'll start us off. First order of business is whether we should all get to together and f—" America was cut off by music being played in the distance, suddenly the doors were kicked open by a woman playing small drums.

"Whas up wit all yu people?" She asked gleefully, she was dark toned with long dreadlocks pulled back into a pony tail and had large brown eyes. North Italy walked up to her and looked at her drums.

"Ve~ who are you? Those are cool looking drums." She looked at N. Italy and smiled widely.

"Ima Jamaica littl mon, an' who do I gets a pleasure of talkin' to?" She asked extending her hand to N. Italy, he shook it and eagerly introduced everyone in the room.

"Whoa dude, are you a new country? You grew up and got here pretty fast." America noted, England sent him a side glare.

"She's the missing country from earlier you bloody moron." Jamaica chuckled at them and shook her head.

"I'm not new I jus prefer ta stay unda tha radar mon." She winked giving a thumbs up.

{Jamaica normally just let's things take it's course, she prefers to keep out of trivial affairs that don't affect her. She isn't particularly a strong country but she's not completely useless either. Her country's population consists of smelly tourists, drunken college-goers, and drug cartels. The rich climate and soil make for good agricultural opportunities; many countries have resorts and hotels in Jamaica but otherwise don't really worry about her.}

Jamaica frowned as she read the text.

"Ouch dat hurt. Thas not what Jamaica's about ya smart-assed voice outside myon mind. Jamaica is a friendly and lovin country. We love jus about ev'rebody." Jamaica informed gleefully, Germany scoffed.

"Please so dats vhy you've got ze most murder rates in ze verld?" Jamaica cut her eyes to him.

"And dun chu forget it." She began to tap her drums again and hum to herself before walking out of the room leaving most of the people wearing sweat drops.

"B-but what about the conference...?" America asked, she came back wearing business attire and glasses.

"I know I jus wanted to make a kool exit." She said with a thumbs up.

{Jamaica is also a show-off.}

"Shut tup!"

* * *

><p>So that was it. Did you like? Did you now like? As I said this was mostly to get rid of writers block so my random mind crap may not be that good sooooo anyway review if you want if you don't I don't care.<p>

Peace, Love, and Peanut Butter.


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks for reading guys I really appreciate the reviews and such I'm glad that you enjoy it and think it's kinda funny. Please continue to review or Jamaica will hunt you down, she has the highest murder rate in the world…remember?

Jamaica was packing steadily on her bed when Austria strolled in.

"Going on a trip?" He asked, she smiled back at him and nodded.

"Evah since I let meself come to da conferences I begahn to make alota new friends. I was goin' ovah to visit Spain like he asked." She explained, he smirked and nodded.

"It's good to see that they're making it easy for you to adapt. Have a safe trip and tell Spain I said 'Hello'." Austria bidded before walking out, unluckily a tan lean man was walking by. Wavy brown hair stopped at his ears and lively brown eyes settled into a glare as Gibraltar entered the room.

"Hamaica! How could you go see that…that asshole!" Gibraltar scolded her his voice thick with a Hispanic accent (if I call it Spanish he'll kill me), she picked up her backpack and smiled.

"Whasup Gibby, 'ow come you dun like Spain. He seem lika pretty good guy ta me, ya really need to loosen up, mon. Come ovah to my place and take a load of ta clear ya busy bustlin' mind." Jamaica smiled widely while he frowned at her.

"Don't call me 'Gibby' and I don't like Spain because he's a cocky bastard. Thinking he owns everything, he takes my waterways without the tiniest hint of remorse or permission!" He ranted while Jamaica nodded and walked as he kept pace with her.

"That doesn't mean he's a bad person, mon, have you evah jus' sat down and tol' him what he does dat makes ya so fiery?" She asked, while Gibraltar looked at the ground sullenly.

"Neither Spain or Britain care what I have to say they never do and never will." He smirked, Jamaica kept her smile.

"Then talk to 'em about it now ya big chikon." She advised, Gibraltar looked up into the eyes of both Spain and Britain.

"Wait…when did-?" He began to ask her, she just gave him a thumbs up.

"Once I get ya talkin' an' walkin' I can easly take ya 'round da world."

{It's easy to get into conversation with a Jamaican and take a walk with them, but before you know it you've been taken to an unknown location and left abandoned there by said Jamaican.}

Jamaica shook her fist at the narrator.

"Thas not all it's used for ya racist ill-eenformed voice in da sky. Itsa Jamaican gift of gab because we so friendly we can take ya out and chat you up while we do our eerands." She cursed loudly while the others looked at her.

"Who is she talking to?"

"No clue…"

[Author's note: Jamaica is the only one that can hear the narrator so they just put her in the same boat as England and ignore it.]

Jamaica rolled her eyes and looked at the clock while America babbled on, she crossed her legs and fiddled with one dreadlock. She had to pee sooooooo bad! And the meeting wouldn't be over for another hour and a half, her boss told her not to have those smoothies before the meeting but would she listen? Noooooo. She looked around desperately and finally raised her hand.

"Ah! Jamaica do you have any questions? I can totally answer them for you!" America asked in his own special way, Jamaica shook her head.

"I was wonderin' if we could take a five minute break." She suggested, America nodded and announced to the other nations, to their relief that there was going to be a five minute recess. They all stood and some stretched and conversed while Jamaica stood, America came next to her.

"Good call on that recess because…" America began.

"No worries, mon, 'cause…" Jamaica interrupted.

"I gotta pee." They said at the same time, they looked at each other for a moment before racing out of the door.

"Dude the hero should totally go first!" America yelled as the dashed down the hall, Jamaica pulled a guitar out of her knapsack, *which is considerably smaller than the guitar*.

"'aven't you evah 'eard of ladies first!" She screamed back swinging the guitar at him.

"What the heck!" He cursed before the guitar hit his chin; he fell backward and put a hand into his pocket. He pulled out a ridiculously long Twizzler and snapped it around Jamaica's ankle like a whip.

"Oh gawd dammet!" She whined as he yanked on it pulling her backwards, as he ran past her she tripped him and jumped up. This time he grabbed her arm and yanked, she grabbed his hair and snatched him backward.

This went on down the entire length of the hall in a dust cloud of burgers and curry and aliens and snakes with curse words tossed in for good measure. Once it reached the bathroom the dust cloud dissipated and Jamaica sat on America's back as they both looked at the bathroom.

They stared at the separate male and female restroom area then looked at each other before bursting into hysterical laughter.

"Haha! Dude what the hell that's so totally messed up!" America yelled clutching his sides.

"I feel like a complete moron, but at least I know you can put up one 'ell ovah fight!" Jamaica laughed just as hard leaning against a wall.

"Urk!" They both grunted before dashing into their designate restrooms.

The meeting had continued until an hour later and Jamaica had just fiddled with her guitar while listening to what everybody had to say. Once it was over Jamaica was about to get on her bike when America came up to her.

"Race you home?" He asked with a smirk.

Music flowed down the hallway and a pale black haired girl crept, she looked around with brown eyes that were similar to a certain Asian countries. Upon looking in the door the girl spotted Austria at the piano and Jamaica patting on a large drum, she felt drawn in but as soon as the music stopped she jerked back into the darkness of the hallway.

"Austria ya certainly know 'ow to trow ya fingahs across tha piano." Jamaica complimented, Austria chuckled.

"You are very good yourself Jamaica, how can you fair against a slow song though?" He asked, the hallway lurker peeked in and watched the woman pull a small instrument out of her pocket.

"I can play tha flute as well, mon." She stated before they were playing a slow but happy song, the country closed her eyes and leaned against the doorway.

"Ve~~. It's very pretty, no?" North Italy whispered to her, she jumped at the sudden voice and stumbled back from him.

"Go away! I hate foreigners including you." She whined, N. Italy frowned at her.

"But we've only just-a met! Normally people-a wait a few minutes before they decide-a they hate me. Give-a me a shoot you've got-a nothing to lose!" He swayed reaching out for her hand, she let out a scream before running back down the hall. She crashed into somebody and fell backward.

"North Korea what are you doing here?" South Korea asked his twin, she looked at him and looked back at the foreigner that was chasing her. She ended up choosing her twin, and she stood behind him.

"Hey! I'm sorry I didn't mean-a to scare you." N. Italy apologized then drank in the image in front of him. "Ve~ South Korea is that your sister, you two look-a just alike." He commented with his curl bobbing up and down.

"Um yes Italy this is my sister, North Korea. She normally doesn't come out that much because foreigners scare her." South Korea explained, N. Italy lit up and looked around South Korea to his sister.

"What a coincidence! I'm-a the top part of my country too! My brother is-a the bottom half and he's-a so fun! Ve ve~ North Korea, is South Korea a good-a brother to you?" He asked her tons of questions before South Korea cut him off.

"Why were you chasing her?"

"'Cause she was listenin' to our musac." Jamaica explained, strumming her guitar next to Austria smiling at North Korea. And if it weren't for that damned Jamaican's infectious smile she wouldn't have smiled back.

* * *

><p>Ok well I re-read this and ummm when America asked "Race you home?" He didn't mean "Dude I'll totally race you home so we can hump like bunnies!" I just had to clearify that before some people thought 'Hmm maybe Mishi wants America and Jamaica to be a couple?' I don't well...iono now that I think about it I'd like to give her a boyfriend but...who? So I'll let that be up to you guys! It can be <em><strong>any <strong>_nation whether it's in Hetalia or not sooooo yeah. Also eave me more nations to do I decided that I'm going to do two new nations every chapter soo keep them coming!

Peace, Love, Peanut Butter.


	3. Chapter 3

Whoo another chapter is on it's way PPUUUUSSSHHHH! Haha gross my mind just gave birth in my head and out came this little chapter with the help of Cifer10 so let's get started shall we.

Jamaica was walking with the Italy brothers while they gave her a tour of their country, North Italy babbled on while South Italy insulted his brother and acted like he didn't want to be there so Jamaica nodded her head and smiled drinking in what they had to say about the culture and buildings history. Suddenly Jamaica spotted a short woman with long brown hair and a carefree expression, upon closer inspection the woman looked a lot like the Italy brothers.

"'ey, do you guys 'ave a seestah?" She asked pointing N. Italy looked at her for a second before answering.

"Siesta? Oh, those-a aren't until three there are a few more hours-a left before then." He explained, S. Italy groaned.

"I can't believe how-a helpless you are she asked-a 'sister' not 'siesta'! But then again-a I can understand your confusion her-a accent is-a so damned thick!" Romano cut rudely, Jamaica smiled at him and knew it wasn't his fault he was an asshole so she simply walked over to the woman herself.

"Hey!" He screamed angrily reading her mind and stomping behind with Feliciano on his tail.

"Whasup little woeman? May I bothah ya to ask ya pretty self for a name?" She asked, the woman turned to her and smiled.

"San Marino. And you are?" She asked, Jamaica smiled at her friendliness and kindness.

"I'm Jamaica, are ya visitin Italy too?" She asked before the woman shook her head and took a bite of lasagna.

"No I live in Italy, I'm a micronation. But I'm actually very impressive, please have a seat and join me." Jamaica sat down and helped herself to some bread not wanting to take her food.

"So tell me 'bout yerself, ya certainly look pretty confident." Jamaica observed, San Marino nodded.

"I have-a the highest unemployment rate in-a _all_ of Europe, and my people live a peaceful life since-a we're normally protected by Italy. I stay neutral in-a most conflicts and I'm still my own-a country, it's-a wonderful." She chimed happily, N. Italy had noticed her and walked over.

"Ve ve!~ San Marino, why don't-a you become party of Italy? We could-a hang out together all the time-a. Huh? What-a do you say?" He asked happily, she smiled at him before sipping her wine.

"Go to hell." She said in the glass, Jamaica laughed while N. Italy pouted.

"Ve~ San Marino is mean!"

~End~ this is easier than double spacing)

Jamaica took in a deep breath of the mountain air, she had taken her curly hair out of the dreadlocks and wore it in a long pony tail and decided it was good for her to have taken up France's offer to mount. France on the other wasn't sure is she purposefully twisted his pass at her or if she really didn't understand what she meant. Come to think of it, not that much was known about Jamaica and France, being the wonderful big Brother he was, was determined to find out more about his friend. He decided he would start off with something simple and casual.

"Jamaica, what is your favouret position, mon cheri?" He asked slyly, she tapped her chin and thought about it.

"Well, normally I can't fall asleep unless I lay on me stomach." She answered before climbing over another rock. France smirked.

"Honhonhon, a lot of things are easier when you're…on your stomach." He chuckled perversely, she looked back at him with a smile.

"Is dat a French ting?" She asked him once again either evading or not catching on to his pervertedness.

'Man zis is no fun. She's completely ignoring everysing I say. If England were here he'd get mad, honhon—non! I hate England I'm in the company of a beautiful woman right now. Honhon! Time for plan B yes it never fails!' France thought looking up at her while she lifted her leg high to climb a ledge, he put both hands on her butt, she gasped and he laughed inwardly. Jamaica looked back at him before placing her foot on his shoulder and using him as a ladder to climb up.

"Tanks for da lift, mon." Jamaica smiled, France bit on his handkerchief with tears in his eyes.

'Damn! Damn! Damn! Why was she so dense! This isn't any fun for me! Hey this is familiar looking I wonder where I've…..oh no.'

"J-Jamaica I sink we should turn back now, no?" He laughed nervously, Jamaica raised an eyebrow.

"Why this is fun, an' I'm enjoyin' da air?" She questioned, suddenly a lean tan arm was wrapped around her waist. Jamaica turned and looked questionably into the hazel eyes of a man with long wavy dark brown hair.

"The air is mighty fine up here, is it not Francey-Pants?" He taunted, France screwed up his face before reminding himself that frowning left wrinkles.

"Bonjour Andorra." France bit, taking out a random glass of wine.

"Well France it was great to see you again, how's Spain?" Andorra asked, running a hand through Jamaica's hair while she looked around curiously at the scenery.

"He's fine, doing better than yourself he even has a cute little friend, and I, of course, have many beautiful friends. How's isolation?" France taunted.

"I'm not isolated, thanks to modern technology,, plus I have a cute new friend right here." Andorra smiled smugly.

"Who are you?" Jamaica asked finally snapping back into the conversation, Andorra took her hand and kissed it lightly.

"I'm Andorra, I lie within the mountains that border France and Spain. I'm a very strong country and I'm perfect in Catalan the language of love but I also know French and Spanish seeing how I deal with their people." He purred against her knuckles she looked around and it was very silent for a moment, finally she looked back at them.

"I'm bored an' about to bounce." She stated before pulling a whistle out of her knapsack, the whistle made a loud high pitched sound. Suddenly Poland came on his flying country.

"Hey Jamaica I, like, totally came to pick you up, since I had totally heard your whistle!" Jamaica jumped from the ledge and onto Poland's country.

"Tanks mon, those two give me da heeby jeebies." She whispered before turning back to wave at them.

"Rasta la pasta, peace mon!~"

~Section just for fun~

Jamaica's been making friends with everybody but she hasn't really been able to click with Russia yet, so after that next conference she decided to stalk—er follow him and get down his schedule:

1. Drink an entire bottle of vodka.

2. Talk to China.

3. Hide from Belarus.

4. Drink another bottle of vodka.

5. Hang out with China.

6. Check up on Ukraine.

7. More vodkax4.

8. Mess with Latvia.

9. Knit a sunflower scarf.

10. Sleep while murmuring 'kolkolkolkol' and nuzzling a pipe and pickaxe.

Jamaica took this information and spent all night preparing a present for Russia so they could become better friends. The next day Russia woke up with a sticky note on his forehead, he smiled at no one in particular and was about to rip it up until he noticed the words on the other side.

'Russia,

We don't talk a lot and you seem like a good guy, so in order to break the ice between us I've planned a perfect day for you. I know you mostly don't like to hang out with people but give it a try.

Get your lazy ass out of bed,

Your new best friend.'

Russia would've completely ignored it but the note had a border of sunflowers connected to each other and it was hand-drawn, he sighed and looked at his door. A fresh bottle of vodka caught his eye, he jumped out of bed and picked it up before opening his door and finding a trail of bottles. He tilted his head to the side and followed it, before he knew it he had 40 new bottles of vodka!...and they led him to Belarus' country! He was about to hide until he heard muffled grumbling, he approached slowing to find Belarus knitted to a tree by a giant scarf. The scarf had words on it.

'Don't worry she didn't give me that much of a fight, and it's only for today so relax and enjoy some peace of mind.'

Russia didn't dare get within her line of sight but he relaxed slightly and began to wonder who his 'new best friend' is. He noticed that in the tree an arrow pointing to the right was painted like the Chinese flag. It was China! Russia walked a bit quicker than usual to see his friend when he arrived and knocked on the door China opened it slowly and looked at the ground. Russia looked at China and tried to keep his usual poker-face but China was…..in a dress! With his hair down and very little make-up on but enough to bring out his eyes, Russia looked at China while China stared at the ground beside Russia. When Russia opened his mouth to say something China cut him off with a bright red face.

"AIYAH! HERE I OWE THIS PERSON A FAVOR AND THEY CHOSE THIS, ARU! YOU'VE SEEN ME NOW GO AND HERE THEY WANTED YOU TO HAVE THIS, ARU!" China shoved a box in Russia's hands before slamming the door and cursing in Chinese furiously. Russia opened the box and pulled out another notecard.

"Hahaha! I always imagined him dressing like a girl in my head but it's better in person! He looks very good in it, I can only hope that he owes me more favors. Anyway take this as a token to represent how much I hope we become good friends.'

Russia pealed back the wrapping and took a quick intake of air, in the box laid a reinforced titanium pipe with a spigot fixture. He took a moment to drink it in before placing it inside his coat next to his other one. He began walking around before a he noticed a single petal on the ground, he picked it up and sniffed it. Sunflower. Looking on he noticed a trail of them, this made Russia mad.

"Well it looks like I have something to break this in on, da?" Russia muttered to himself, figuring it was a shame to have to break his new person on his 'new best friend' but they deserved it for desecrating a beautiful flower.

The trail led Russia to Jamaica who was standing on a hill in her country, the trail stopped directly at her feet and he crept up on her with a demonic aura. Placing a gloved hand on her shoulder, she turned and smiled at Russia.

"You are the one who did this, da?" He asked, she nodded, he never thought much of the new country he just figured she was just like the other idiots. "Well tell me why you would dare disrespect such a magnificent flower only to use its petals for a useless trail." He threatened tightening his grip, she laughed and bent over to pick up a petal and bit it in half.

"Eets candy mon. Eets your favourate flowah, why would I pick it and leave da petals like a murder scene?" She pointed, Russia relaxed his grip then pat her shoulder.

"Then thank you, it was a decent day. I will see you at next meeting." He stated before turning she caught the much larger countries arm. "You are touching me. It would be a shame to have to use the present you gave me on you, da?" Russia smiled with a threatening tinge, Jamaica smiled back.

"It would be a shame…but ya won't be usin' it." She smirked before spinning him around to look off the hill. The hill overlooked an entire field of impossibly tall sunflowers, Russia looked at them.

"These…are yours?" He asked staring out into the sea of bright yellow, Jamaica smiled proudly to herself.

"Nope they're yours. Now…I'll see you at the next conference." She said before letting out, he turned to her once and looked back before the smile tugging at his lips won over his poker-face.

"Da."

~Fin~

Me: Sadly to say this mayyyy be the last chapter of Adventures of Jamaica! Iono, but I might give Jamaica an actual story with a plot and everything if you guys can give me a country for her to date. Jamaica what's your orientation.

Jamaica: I'm bisexual mon.

Me: Hmm, ok so that just opens the doors. The countries can be from Hetalia just leave me one.

{Reviews take less than a minute and they make me smile for the whole day so leave one please!~}


End file.
